Maya (AP)
Maya (Mai in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Maya is the cheerful and rather clumsy waitress at Ocarina Inn. She assists her familyAnimal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com, and always strives to please others. Maya has a passion for food, although she cannot cook for herself.Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com After many long and frustrating cooking lessons from Chase that never seemed to work out, Maya decided to eat food instead. With her bottomless stomach, she will happily eat nearly every food item put in front of her. She especially loves pies, cakes, ice cream, and yams. The key to Maya's heart is through her stomach! When Maya is not working at Ocarina Inn, she can easily be found outside of the Inn walking around in Harmonica Town. She doesn't leave Harmonica Town, even on her days off. Maya is available from the beginning of the game. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' There are no requirements to unlock Maya when you start the game, therefore you can begin courting her right away. You must improve Maya's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching friend events. To marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, the player must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. The player must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, the player can propose, and one will witness an event where the two of us get engaged. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of this game. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Maya when she reaches 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur as you leave your home in the morning. Maya found a bunch of Good Chestnuts that she wanted to share with you, and she is brought some. When she presents her gift, the player can either accept of decline. Accepting Maya's present will make her happy and your affection with her increases. If you reject her gift, Maya will be upset, and one will lose heart points with her. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Maya will bring a second gift to your door when she reaches 4 hearts. Maya has brought you something that she is very proud of. If you accept her present, one will receive a Yam Cake. Yam Cake is one of Maya's favorite gifts, and one can give it to her for additional heart points. If you decline her present, Maya will be upset and one will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Maya has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date together. Find Maya and talk to her before noon. Maya was asking that you would like to have dinner with her later. If you accept, be sure to go to Brass Bar at 16:00. If you're going to meet Maya, meet her at the Bar. When you arrive, you and Maya will sit down for a meal. Maya will ask if you like food, and answering with "Uh, who doesn't?" will make her happy. Answering positively will win you affection points with Maya. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and hopes you two can do it again sometime. Standing Maya up for the date or declining her request will result in losing heart points. ---- Letter (6-Heart Event) Exit your house in one morning when Maya has six hearts, you'll find Maya's letter once you click the mailbox. The letter will read: To (insert character's name), Hello. I crave food more than I do guys, but lately, I'm not that hungry. Do you know why? It's your fault, you know! I choke up when I wonder about how you might feel about me. Let's go somewhere again. I'll do my best to hone my cooking skills...I'm not kidding! See you soon. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Maya reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess her love to you. Find Maya and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She's relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about what's been on her mind. Maya really likes you! She wants to know how the player feels about her. If you wish to continue courting Maya, the first four replies are all positive. Maya will be very relieved that you return her feelings. She will ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Maya or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Maya, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will tell that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Maya reaches 9 hearts, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you have met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Maya during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. After she accepts it, the scene will take place at Church Grounds where Maya will begin telling her love for you. Tell her that you want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of us will become engaged. After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the date of wedding. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes" and once you do, the marriage will be official. Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. The wedding ring is now available inside wardrobe, and it is your choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. He/She can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg & silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' is also a date that needs to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you marry Maya, your children will have three personality possibilities. For Maya's children, only "Quiet", "Fiery", and "Romantic" personality options available. None of Maya's children have Scholarly personality.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change in dialogue, as well as in what chores they specialize in. ---- Appearance Maya's children will have orange hair and blue eyes. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of her personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Chase will be your rival for Maya's affection, and the two will eventually marry if you trigger all of their heart events. If they marry, you'll be able to see their child Dakota in your game. If the player is a male, you must befriend Chase at the appropriate hearts to see these events. However, if the player is female, you must befriend Maya instead. Because neither Chase or Maya need any requirements before you can meet them, their events can be viewed right away. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event After you have raised either Chase or Maya to 4 hearts, go to Ocarina Inn between 10AM and 8PM. Maya sees a delicious cake on the table; she eats it quickly, just as Chase walks into the room. When he asks where his cake has gone, Maya claims that she didn't eat it. When Chase mentions he put rat poison in the cake, Maya panics and admits to eating the cake. He was only joking, but it proves that Maya was being dishonest, and Chase is upset. She runs off. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if the player is a male or female, Chase/Maya must be at 5 hearts. If the player is female, Maya will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Chase. Because the two are friends, she asks for your advice. If you encourage Maya, you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. But if you want to marry Chase, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. You must befriend Chase to 5 hearts, and he will come to your house asking about Maya. The process is the same, the dialogue will just change. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Event) After either Chase or Maya have 7 hearts or more and you already watched the previous events, you can see this final event. It takes place at Chase' house from 10 AM until he goes to Brass Bar at 4 PM. Maya has brought Chase a cake as a present. Chase coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Maya has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Blue Feather instead. Chase doesn't seem to want to accept Maya's feather, and she becomes upset. Chase then pulls a blue feather out of his pocket with the intent to propose to her. Chase says that he will cook for the both of them forever. Maya seems excited to eat all of Chase' food forever, and happily accepts. ---- Rival Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Chase and Maya will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox from Chase and Maya asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Maya and Chase's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Maya's family, as well as any of Maya and Chase's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Chase and Maya get married, Maya will move into Chase' house in Flute Fields.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com She can now be found in Flute Fields and not Harmonica Town. Chase will still work at the Brass Bar and can be found there during the evening when the Brass Bar opens. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Maya and Chase will send a letter to you in the mail regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Dakota. If you visit Chase and Maya at their home, you can meet their new baby. Dakota will only appear in the game if Chase and Maya are married. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters